FPGOutlaw: Thoughts on Seasons 3, 4 and 5
It’s FPGOutlaw here, back from being gone for over 3 years, to let you know some exciting news. My reviews are coming back! I will start where I left off, which I believe is the season 2 episode “Pups and the Big Freeze”. I’ve already reviewed it, and I hope to upload it within the next couple of days. So, be on the lookout (no pun intended) on that. I haven’t watched the show in over three years, and I recently picked up a deal where I bought every PAW Patrol episode from seasons 1-4 on YouTube for $30. So I ended up watching some of the newer episodes. Figured since I went in depth of every Season 1 and Season 2a episode, I would give my thoughts about what’s to come. That is what this article is going to be about. I think that the show has made an interesting turn at best. While Season 1 is awesome, I thought that Season 2 was better. The season truly picked up after Everest and the PAW Patroller were both introduced in the same episode, which I reviewed already. Never did I think that introducing the PAW Patroller would lead to introductions of even more vehicles that would change the show forever. I’ll start with what I’m probably going to talk about the least, which is the Sea Patroller, which is the newest vehicle introduced into the show. I think it’s awesome. The entire Beach Patrol HQ is incredible too. The Sea Patrol mini-series is probably my least favorite compared to Mission PAW, but that doesn’t make it bad at all. The whole plot makes sense. Why have a city by a Bay which houses a lot of children and not have an official beach? That’s not a complaint I ever thought about, but now that Adventure Beach has been introduced, it makes perfect sense. ''' '''I love Tracker. His ineptness is a great way to develop his character, based on how he’s the complete opposite of Everest in the fact of he had never seen snow before, and the episode where he is finally introduced to snow (“Pups and the Winter Wonder Show” I believe) was constructed beautifully. His fear of the dark is treated much like Rocky’s aquaphobia, or Rubble’s fear of Spiders, or Zuma’s lack of a fear (Still gets to me to this day), and it’s great. Immediately giving him a fear makes him feel equal to the rest of the pups given that their fears are all shown throughout the series so now they can build upon Tracker’s fear. It’s also an easy way to make him feel heroic. It’s simple writing. Now Tracker will look like a hero every time he goes into the dark, because he’s overcoming his fear. They do that a lot with Rocky and his fear of water. It’s easy to write as a writer and watch as a viewer. Mission PAW is awesome too. I love the change in scenery that Barkingburg gives, with the new characters, setting, and overall plot. The new vehicles and gear are awesome. The episodes just have an entirely different feel to them and it’s a great change that the series was going to need sooner or later. While some people might argue that the show is going so off track from what it once was, it’s surprising that this show has lasted so many seasons, and if the show stayed like it was in Season 1, it would have gotten so boring by now that the show would die out. It’s the smartest idea to add the mini-series like Sea Patrol, Mission PAW, and now we’re getting Mighty Pups as well (which looks like it’s going to be awesome). I love them all and it’s good to get some change. The first Mission PAW episode was amazing. Even Spin Master's President Gadbois stated in an exclusive interview: "My company will continue to introduce new characters and concepts to increase the franchise's longevity and to expand on the tie-in merchandise." He's 100% right. Also, Sweetie is such an interesting character who has excellent voice acting, which if I were to rank for the entirety of this show I’d probably put her second after Alex Thorne when he was voicing Zuma in the earlier seasons. She’s that good. ''' '''And that leads me to my last point for this article, which is the voice acting. Season 1 had the best voice acting, with my three favorites definitely being Stuart Ralston (Rocky), Alex Thorne (Zuma), and Kallen Holley (Skye) who were all just incredible. Throw in Gage Munroe (Marshall in Season 1), Tristan Samuel (Chase in Season 1), and Owen Mason (Ryder in Seasons 1 and 2) and you have one heck of a team right there. I thought the voice changes for Marshall and Chase in Season 2 were a downgrade, with all due respect to Drew Davis (Marshall) and Max Calinescu (Chase), who did a good job in their roll. Not to mention, Berkeley Silverman (Everest) is there too and she’s great as well. A little iffy at first, but she has really grown into the role of Everest and has made that character even better than it should be. The issue is that with a show that’s lasted for 5 seasons (with a 6th on the way), the first season is what everyone remembers first, so the voices become synonymous with the characters. I have to give credit for who is the caster for the cast of the series, because they do an awesome job with finding children who have similar voices to the last. Not to mention, Devan Cohen (Rubble in all 5 seasons) has improved immensely over the years, so that’s a positive. All in all, I’m interested to see where this show goes next. PAW Patrol is the 2nd-longest running current show on Nick Jr.(Behind Peppa Pig, making it the longest-running current original series). PAW Patrol is currently the 23rd longest running series in Nick Jr. history, and I think it has the potential to move on up higher on that list. Glad I was able to write a 1000+ word article on the show. I hope to get right back on track with the show. Remember, my reviews are the preferred read! Thank you for reading. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews